Some Things Are Hard To Say
by LadyUranus
Summary: Songfic to "Words That We Couldn't Say," a thought about what the end of the manga might be.


Some Things Are Hard To Say

Author's Note: I really hope this make sense! I tried to make it as understandable as possible, but I think it was a difficult task, the way I set this up. I've read up to #3 of the manga, and I know not all of this fits in with the plotline, but enjoy it anyway! 

            The chair was hard. 

Daiki Asuka was sitting at the dark mahogany kitchen table, in front of him a dish of steaming hot pancakes that he had made to keep his mind off things. The clikkety-clack of footsteps reached his ears. His father slammed the door, ten minutes late for work, and left Asuka alone with his thoughts. The chair's spine rubbed against him uncomfortably as he reached for the syrup. He opened the top of the bottle and watched as the liquid drizzled down and spread around his warm pancake stack. It dripped down the edges, falling onto the plate. His raised his fork, and found himself looking at the front-page of the newspaper which was beside him. A large black headline in deep ink stood out on the gray paper. 

Her face was on the cover, under a headline which read,

"Saint Tail Captured" 

            _We couldn't say them_

_So now we just pray them_

_Words that we couldn't say_

Her heart pounded. It felt as though it were going to burst from her torso. Her stomach was full of butterflies as he leaned in. She had always worried how it would happen, and when it would happen. But she did not worry anymore, this time felt so… right… Their lips connected. Her soft pink lips against his, her heart still pounding, his hand coming around her waist. 

"Don't look at my face!"

A voice echoed. They parted. Her mind falling onto earth from its ecstasy in the heavens. She got up, and watched herself run away from her fondest dream.

            _Funny ain't it_

_Games people play_

            She fell onto him, her ponytail floating out behind her, gravity taking its toll. Oh no, she thought, as she saw him below her. He was oblivious to her as she fell towards him.

            "Ah… outta the way!"

            Her black-gloved arms grabbed onto his shirt, her face buried itself into his shoulder as they landed on the marble below. The lights were dark, to her relief. She raised her head, his eyes looked at her for a second, and she grabbed the tiny bottle of cologne as her heart pounded in her chest. Don't look at me… She sprayed the bottle at his face, and his eyes began to close. 

            His body fell onto the ground, unconscious.

            He had seen her face.

                        _Scratch it, paint it_

_                        One in the same _

            "However you think of it… Saint Tail… Has to be a girl about my age."

            "Oh my Meimi, you really are afraid of being caught by Asuka Jr."

"They're wondering if Saint Tail and Asuka Jr… Aren't partners in crime!"

"You mustn't reveal your identity."

"…Let's see you catch Saint Tail you lame-o detective!" "All right! But if I catch her, I won't show her to you!"

"I know who Saint Tail is! If you go with me… I'll tell you!"

"It doesn't matter who she is… I just want to catch her... on my own…"

"What if… Meimi Haneoka were Saint Tail?"

"If I prove that you, Meimi Haneoka, are Saint Tail… then I win."

                        _We couldn't find them_

_                        So we tried to hide them_

            "So he knew?"

            The detective in gray looked at Asuka Senior, who nodded.

            "I interrogated him myself. He knew the very minute he set eyes on her."

            "And yet he told no one…? Did anyone else know?"

            Asuka Senior nodded once more.

            "Lina Takamiya, the Mayor's niece knew. Her and my son even had a bet going if she proved it was Miss Haneoka."

            "Is he an accomplice, then?"

                        _Words that we couldn't say_

            It was a set up. Seira knew from the get-go.

            "A knife was stolen? And given to a museum?"

            Seira nodded.

            "But I don't believe the man who came tells the truth. If you're going to go, you should be careful."

            "I already sent a calling card. Saint Tail does not go back on her word. I'm going."

            The church echoed with the sound of Meimi's voice as she transformed. 

            "One… two… three!" 

                        _It hurts don't it_

_                        Fools on parade_

_            Lina had heard, Seira realized afterwards. Meimi's mere mention of her identity had set off a trap. Lina was inspired to take-up her betting hand again, now that she had the proof that Meimi was Saint Tail. But she had known that no one would believe what she said unless she had better evidence. _

            "'I just want to catch her… on my own…'"

            Lina wanted to please Asuka Jr. too. So she would let him take the prize, and make the fall… The one thing that Lina didn't realize was what her elaborate set-up really meant.

            "'Is he an accomplice, then?'"

                        _Taint it, own it_

_                        Chase it away_

_            Moonlight kisses… _

            Her lips ached for his touch, her shoulders froze with hope for his warm arms. Any excuse was a good one, if only to taste his lips once more. Now that she had plunged into this dangerous pool of romance, she would not climb out again. The water was perfect, the sharks were sparse.

            She leaned towards him again, her ponytail whipping in the wind, the silhouette of the moon behind her. 

            "Don't look at my face…"

            She clutched the ruby in her hand, trying to make her mind return to wear she sat, so she could remember how to escape. If only she could get her mind to get her legs to move, and if only she had the courage to run away.

                        _We couldn't make them_

_                        So we had to break them  _

            "Did he love her?"

            Asuka Senior looked at him.

            "As much as two fourteen-year-olds can, I'd say."

            The detective looked towards the large window, unsmiling.

            "Do you have proof?"

            Asuka Senior looked at him with arched eyebrows,

            "What proof can I get?"

            The detective turned towards him.

            "Did he ever say 'I love you?'"

                        _Words that we couldn't say_

_            Asuka saw a fog begin to form inside the small museum display room. There were no windows, the only ventilation a tiny crack under the door. He reached his lips towards hers, in order to keep from breathing. They fell into another passionate kiss, and the fog thickened._

            "Don't breathe…"

            He had said that before, hadn't he? Somewhere, in the far distant pass, before he realized his feelings towards her, he had said that. What had happened then?

            Lina.

                        _Sometimes baby_

_                        We make mistakes _

            Lina had used all of them. Seira knew this now. 

She had used herself for information on Saint Tail's identity, by eavesdropping in the church. 

She had used Meimi, by using her love for Asuka Jr. to get her to rescue him.

She had used Asuka Jr., by bringing up her bet, and then using him as bait.

She had used them all…

            _Dark and hazy_

            Prices we pay 

Asuka felt himself fall to the ground, the deadly air filling his lungs. He fell onto what should have been her shoulder. Her beautiful, delicate shoulder, to catch him. Had he imagined it? Was she not there?

No…

He was all alone in the room, the knife was still in its case… she hadn't come yet… but she would come now…

"No…"

He fell onto the ground, unconscious, the gas continued to fill the chamber.

            _I sit here on my shelf_

            Talking to myself 

She saw his unconscious figure lying in the haze. His white-collar shirt, his crossed straps, his dark hair, all blurred by the fog inside the museum display room.

"Asuka Jr!"

She leaped to the ground, forgetting the dangers. She ran towards the figure in the middle of the room, and turned him over.

It was him… but why was he?

She coughed.

"'Don't breathe…'"

She remembered a distant memory, he had told her…

She took his head in her arms and pulled his body towards her. Her lips fell against his, but he gave none of the warmth she had felt before. 

Her body sagged, and she fell onto his shoulder.

"'Don't breathe…'"

            _Words that we couldn't say_

"…But who should be credited with this amazing attempt? The love-struck detective who had originally been in charge of the case? The foolish thief herself? Our upstanding investigators? Or perhaps the most unlikely one…

Though she looks mature enough to be on her way in life already, Lina Takamiya, is an eighth grader at Saint Paulia's Catholic School. She was transferred into the class of both Haneoka and Asuka Jr. earlier this year, and found herself quickly falling into the struggles of the thief and detective. Without even trying to become part of the events, Ms. Takamiya found herself pulled into a whirlwind of mystery. She was the first to discover the true identity of Saint Tail, and set-up the final plan to capture her…"

            _Someday, maybe _

_We'll make it right_

Asuka Jr. turned in his bed. Evil dreams and dark nightmares haunted him. Love turned sour, a simple mystery became difficult, betrayal killing him…

He was in a dark hallway. There was no exit, no entrance, he was just there. No matter how far he ran, he found no other way to go but forward. Finally he managed to feel out a chair in the darkness, and he sat there, breathing hard.

Suddenly he wasn't in a hallway, he was in a dark forest, sitting on a log. Fog and mist surrounded him… he tried to breathe, and found he couldn't. He gasped, and saw himself fall to the ground.

A brilliant flash lit up the dark forest… no, now it was a clock tower, where he was lying on top, and a winged angel descended. He recognized her, she had a long ponytail and smiled at him.

He felt her pick him up and take him towards the clouds.

Now he was flying… but in a flash he was at the clock tower, but now he was on the clock! On the shorthand… no, on the longhand. He heard a dark voice sound above,

"'They're wondering if Saint Tail and Asuka Jr… Aren't partners in crime!'"

He struggled to get loose of the clock hand he was hanging from, but was keeping him from falling the sheer side of the clock tower. He stopped moving, and yelled to the voice above,

"We're not! We're not!"

Then he saw a girl… Lina… she was above him… she was holding a tiara, and using its sharp edges to cut him from the clock hand, and send him falling.

"'The top floor?!'"

            _Until that day_

_            Long endless nights_

Meimi looked into the darkness. 

"I love you."

Seira stared at the cross which was in front of her, kneeling for prayer,

"I'm sorry Meimi."

Lina watched the medal shine as she tilted it this way and that in the lamplight,

"Thank you, Uncle."

Asuka Senior looked at the detective in gray,

"He can't be an accomplice."

The detective stared into his eyes,

"Why?"

Asuka Senior turned towards the window. The golden moon shown brightly in the deep midnight.

"Those were the words he didn't say."

            _We couldn't say them_

_            So now we just pray them_

_            Words that we couldn't say_
    
                   "Kimi o ai shiteru."


End file.
